Isla Sorna Survival
'Isla Sorna survival' Hello I am the creator of Isla Sorna survival I'm 11 years old and I'm here too tell you my story it all started when my sister & I were on a helicopter. I was listening to the radio on our way to the Island. At last we landed on the Island and my sister was nagging me about how bored she was.So we decided too go exploring but all we found was a fossilized egg and Raptor skeleton.Then I got thirsty so I pulled out a koolaid jammer man it was so good.Oh sorry after that we heard a Pteranodon in the forest and we ran into a Raptor.I used a bat too knock it out and get away.While I was staring at the Islands beauty sis was messing with the stego and her baby by the way she is 6 years old but the mom was in a bad mood.So Stego almost stabbed her.she ran away from her so fast she injured a baby T-rex.But the baby cried too her mamma and Giavana ran to me while the mamma chased us out of the forest into the park.The T-rex left and we thought of getting on the safari adventure too get to the visitor center and get a gun.We saw 3 Brachios,a Triceratops & a Parasauralophus.But out of surprize a Parasauralophus knocked us into the carnivore containment area we saw a T-rex & Raptor.The Raptor scratched are car and the T-rex knocked us off a cliff.We were seriously injured luckly we had a first aid kit and eventually we got better but a Pteranodon grabbed us and took us to her babies nest so I blew into the Spino call box and they ran like little birds even though they were birds if you know what I mean.So we got in the helicopter and almost left until we flew into a Spinosaurus and crashed into the trees.And there we were stuck in the helicopter in the trees with a Spino looking at us in the eye so there was only one thing left too do run to the visitor center and call for help.Suprisingly we made it and got off that horrible Island known as Isla Sorna.Well thats about it so for my final comment let me just say I will never look at birds the same way again. Incase you want too visit which I totally don't recomend here are the things you'll need. *'Weapon' *'Koolaid' *'Food' *'First aid kit' *'Camera' *'Gloves' *'Spino Call box' *'Binoculars' *'Flashlight' *'Encyclopedia of Dinosaurs' *'Raido' 'Isla Sorna survival 2:Biosyn returns' Hello I'm Brandon Mollica and as you know I'm the creator of the story and I'm back with another story.Anyway here it is I was sleeping in my bed and when I woke up a Raptor was breathing over my head I screamed and I ran out of my room and I shut the door although I forgot Raptors can open doors.I run down the stairs and I see an Albertosaurus in the living room in a cage.But the Raptor escaped and chased me into the sunroom where I find a Compsognathus.The Raptor comes running down the hall into the sunroom I found a Tranquilizer and I shot the Raptor & Compy.Finally there is one left the Albertosaurus I jump into the air and I shot it.Then I put them in a crate and took them to the Island in a helicopter where I find a Raptor who got sick in the storm.I take him to the visitor center and give him a Dino Vaccine.Another Raptor jumps on top of the car and almost kills us until a T-rex eats the Raptor.But the baby Raptor next too me tried too save the Raptor and the T-rex threw them into his pen.He was going for the Raptors I had one chance too do something so I did. I waved a flashlight in the air and he comes after me.I climb down the fence which was off and when he tries too break through I turn on the power and electricfy the T-rex and eventually kills him.The Raptors run away while I noticed a man on the Island I chase after him.I finally caught him and I asked him who he was and what he was doing here he said his name was Robert Caram a Biosyn employe.I thought it was shut down but he was a part of his army that was left and the general took Biosyn over and planned too avenge his brother George Baselton the old leader of Biosyn by deystroing Jurassic Park.I disagreed too his plan but he said whose going too stop me?And then all of the Raptors killed him.I thanked the Raptors for the help but the Raptors still wanted too kill me until my Raptor Friend stopped them.I decided too take her home and keep her as a pet so I called her Clawdia(Its not spelled wrong thats how I spelled it).Well thats my second story I hoped you enjoyed it.Oh and I almost forgot keep an eye out for Isla Sorna 3:Prehistoric Photography well bye. 'Isla Sorna survival 3:Prehistoric Photography' Hi I'm back with my last story of Isla Sorna survival and here it is Isla Sorna survival 3:Prehistoric Photography.It was the day before the grand opening of Jurassic Park and I had too get the photos of dinosaurs so that way people would buy them.But the batteries in my camera died so I went to the helicopter too leave.But then one of the tracks fell apart and I was stuck in between the tracks.I tried too get out but the Parasauralophus was blocking my door.So I dedcided that I had too run through the T-rex enclosure.I counted too 3 1,2,3 and I ran through as fast as I could when the T-rex saw me I made it to the exit door and he barley fit through.Now I had too run through the Raptor enclousre and the Raptor chased me until I climbed a tree.I got a call from Nikki (My girlfriend) and we were talking about stuff until I dropped the phone and the Raptor hung up on her.Then the Raptor made a call on the phone too my parents and he called his Raptor friends too see it.They took the phone back to their nest until a T-rex ate them.After that I climbed down the tree and I found the phone near another T-rex.So I made him get the stick and he ran after it but the 3rd T-rex didn't fall for it he almost killed me.Until a Spinosaurus snapped his neck and the Albertosaurus neck.The Spino wanted me for himself so I ran through the forest when the Spino got his head stuck in a branch.At last I made it to the helicopter when a Pteranodon came and stole my hat.I got in the helicopter and left.But the Pteranodon followed and hit my left side of the chopper but then a shark eats the Pteranodon and I get away.So I was saved but we still had too shut down the park because it was too dangerous for visitors too come to.I strongly agreed so it was decided we shut down Jurassic Park forever more.And where are the Dinosaurs now you ask well we gave them too the Walking with Dinosaurs live show in Philidelphia,PA.Well I'm glad too say that was my final story I hoped you like it.But if you have an idea for another story type it down below and have a great day. 'Isla Sorna survival IV:Class trip to Isla Pena' THE8PURPLE2 gave me this idea too make another story so here it is.Summer is over and we did our summer reports Mr Tessler called me up and I told them about how I was at Isla Sorna.Everyone laughed at me and Mr Tessler gave me a D-.At lunch a couple of bullies called Tyler and his gang beat me up.Until a boy stuck up for me and kicked there butts.We were sent to the principals office for beating them up.I thanked him and said my name is Brandon Mollica & he said his name was Eric Kirby.He believed my story because he was on the Island too with Dr Grant and his crew.We were Best friends from that day on.8 months later we were going on a field trip too Isla Pena an Island of nothing but palm trees & sand.We tried to tell them that Island had Dinosaurs on it.But they didn't listen.When we got on the boat Mr Tessler did a roll call with a bull horn.We said thats a bad idea.Then a Spinosaurus roared and attacked the boat.And we were stranded on an Isla Pena.I went fishing but the Pteranodon grabbed my fishing line and I flew with him until I fell on a Raptor.The Raptors wanted too kill me but a Spinosaurus call box was activated.Eric grabbed me and took me to his hideout with the rest of the class.Everyone believed me now and my teacher raised my grade too an A+.Then we heard Tyler and his gang beating up a Compy.We told them too stop but more Compys came and scratched them up.They finallyed listened too us and asked us what too do we said to try to get too a pay phone and call for help they said ok but whats that.The Spinosaurus looked at us and we said I'll tell you later right now lets run.We ran into a Brand new Jurassic Park that was hidden.The Tyler gang found a land cruiser and drove away.They found a cell phone but then a T-rex broke through and ate them.We ran into a motel infested with mosqitos they bit us so much we past out.After that we woke up with Compys biting us so we ran out of the motel and a Plesiosaurus ate the Compys.Just then I had an idea so I got a Grabbling hook,a fish,a flare gun and a Spinosaurus call box.So we jumped on the Plesiosaurus and turned on the Spino call box.The Spino came and attacked the Plesiosaurus and a Pteranodon took the fish and I jumped on the Pteranodon.I shot the Grabbling hook at the helicopter coming by and I told climbed up and told the pilot too fly down save some stranded people.Finally I shot the flare gun at the Spinosaurus and Plesiosaurus and they died from the fire.They dropped us off at school and we saved the whole school.Plus we got lots of girls.But I have a girlfriend named Nikki so Eric got most of the dates.I know its corny too end a story with a happy ending but I guess this is the end. 'Isla Sorna survival 5:Ingen's Invite'http://jpfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Isla_Sorna_Investigations&action=edit&section=1 Hello everyone I'm here with a brand new season and this is the story I recently got a video message from Ian Malcom telling me that I'm welcome too join Ingen as an Investigator since I survived the 5 deaths 4 times.So a helicopter landed outside my house and took me to the Ingen Complex where they gave me a tour of the Complex.Then I met John Hammond he said welcome too the team and he was very excited and amazed that he would saw a kid in his office that was going too be Junior Ingen Ivestigator.Finally he said meet your partners Ian Malcom & Sarah Hardy.We went to the Traning Room and practiced for real missions it was real fun they used Dinosaurs for the training Room not cardboard real Dinosaurs.But when we got out all the Raptors broke out for some reason so we ran to the elevator and went too the security room.We saw that my friend Robby Manoloy being chased by 5 Raptors and he got killed by them.After that the Lead Raptor broke out and killed half of Ingen.So we had too chase the Lead Raptor through the Raptor Ravine and through the Baryonx river.We fell into a Raptor nest underground and it had elevators too.When we got out we were in the Jurassic Volcano and we saw the Lead Raptor attacking a Ankylosaurus and the Rator won but when we got out a T-rex was coming our way and it ate the Raptors.Finally we got out and we ran into a ship with two T-rexes so Ian shot the flare gun in the air and I swung and to the Flamethrower ammo and I threw it to Sarah and finally she aimed the Flamethrower at them and the T-rexes got burned literaly.Then back up came at midnight and we escaped Clawdia and the other Raptors are still out there but if you love something set it free.So thats it for the day if I have another mission I'll let you know in the next episode see ya later. 'Isla Sorna survival 6:Operation T-rex Sitting'http://jpfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Isla_Sorna_Investigations&action=edit&section=2 Edit Hey its Brandon sorry I didn't do this in a while I was busy with lots of things for the series it has its own toyline in Toys-R-Us of the DInosaurs and characters from the series,costumes,videogames,towels,Jurassic Park Adventure Pack,Wall Posters,and it even has its own Isla Sorna survival 2 playset.It also has its own rides in Universal Studios in Orlando,Florida & Hollywood,Los Angeles. Anyway heres my story.So I decided too take a swim in the Jurassic River when a Baryonx breaks through my boat and tries too kill me when I shoot my grabbling hook at a a sharp rock on the cave celing and the rock fell on him/her I don't care about what sex dinosaurs are and for all the weirdos and perves I'm talking about male or female ok sickoes?Anyway as I made my escape I ran into a forest where a Compy was trying too eat the Dragon Fly but the Dragon Fly landed on me and the Compy bit me and the Fly.And if there is one thing I know is that one drop of blood....sumons a VELOCIRAPTOR it pounced on me and almost got blood all over my new shirt until I threw a granade at him and he was barbacued.Then I saw a dead Spinosaurus being eaten by Sue the Worlds Largest T-rex if your a real DInosaur fan you would know who I'm talking about.I hid in the bushes when a baby Pteranodon fell out of the tree I jumped into the air and I grabbed it before it fell.Sue noticed me and she chased me until I doged her attack and she fell in the ocean and remember not even Sue can swim.An Allosaurus ripped him too shreds as I got the Baby back in his nest with his Mom and Dad and I made my escape.Oh by the way if you remember in my first episode in the first season that footprint was of an Allosaurus I know I said it was a T-rex but hey you live you learn.As I was saying I discovered that the Land Cruiser from the time I took those photos was still here.But it had no gas until I saw one of the feeders that had oil in it so I got an apple out of a tree(because the feeder opens when food is in or on it)and it catapalted me too the place where the Allosaurus was eating Sue and he saw my apple I had and I played fetch with him until the feeder opened and I grabbed the oil ran back too the car & I put in the oil until Al over here found me.I looked through a manual that told me what too do in a situation like this it said too honk your horn at them and they will run away in fear so I honked my horn at it and he got angry at me and then I read the next page and it said except for an Allosaurus I was like what! He chased after me in the Land cruiser and a dead T-rex was in my way but then I remembered that the cows and goats from the feeder come from farms through a big pipe cow size thats when finally I had an Idea as Al was coming I drove up the T-rex like it was a ramp it was about too close then he was about too bite me it was me it was Al it was me it was Al its........ME.I made it through the feeder and I was home.Ok so I wasn't home I was on a farm in Wisconson but a taxi took me to an airport.Well thats it see you later. 'Isla Sorna survival 8 Part 1:Escape to the Mainland'http://jpfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Isla_Sorna_Investigations&action=edit&section=4 Edit I was walking too school with my sister when me and my sister heard some compsognathus that almost got us so we ran very fast when we ran into this kid named David Sims as we got on the bus. He said he saw some 6 foot tall black lizard just run by. I said thats not possible they can only find you if they have a scent on you. Then I saw a crunches bar in my jacket pocket. Then the bus lost a tire and the bus did 7 360 20 people fell out the bus windows. The bus was hanging over a cliff and the bus driver checked out the window to see what happened and he dissapeared! I went to investigate and I saw a bloody chair. I looked at it and I looked out side and I was shot..........TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!! 'Story Ideas' Hey, how about a story about your class going on a camping trip to Isla Pena an island on the 5 Deaths and accidently set camp on Isla Sorna the bout isn't coming back for 3 days and your character is the only one that knows a thing about dinos, please change the character make it very very very long and if you need help or advice got to my talk page THE8PURPLE2 10:58, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Isla Sorna 4 wasn't any thing I was expecting but atleast you tried. Hey if you dont mind can i re write the story. I'll be very long so it won't be finished in one day or mabey month, bit the page will be crowded so I'll just make a new page for it soon if i can rewrite and ofcourse you can help if you want. thanksTHE8PURPLE2 10:51, July 22, 2010 (UTC) 'Characters' *'Dr Mollica' *'Giavana Mollica' *'Robert Carman' *'Nikki Baltd' *'Mr Tessler' *'Tyler Magruter' *'Anthony Salmony' *'Birk Parker' *'Eric Kirby' 'Dinosaurs' *'Pteranodon' *'Velociraptor' *'Stegosaurus' *'T-rex' *'Brachiosaurus' *'Triceratops' *'Parasauralophus' *'Spinosaurus' *'Compsognathus' *'Albertosaurus' *'Plesiosaurus' 'Isla Sorna video games' Isla Sorna surival:The Video game Category:Chased by dinosaurs